Journal d'une Sangdebourbe
by Sariie
Summary: Parmis les guerres qui font rage dehors, Hermione se remmet en question: Trouvera-t-elle un jour l'amour? Si biensûr, mais qui l'avertira?
1. Gryffondor aux idées Serpentardes

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION! J.K.R. EST LA SEULE PROPRIÉTAIRE DES PERSONNAGES D'HARRY POTTER! Voilà! Alors c'est ma première fic et j'espere que vous allez aimer! =D. (Cette fic se passe après le 6e tome.)**

- --Chapitre 1---

*Grynffondor aux idées Serpentardes

**Journal d'une Sang-de-bourbe**

**Jeudi 12 Septembre**

**Le soir, dans mon dortoir**

Eh, je m'assume très bien vous saurez! En plus, je suis super plus intelligente que ces connards de Serpentards! Non mais! J'accepte très bien ce que je suis, une Sang-de-bourbe (sorcier/sorcière né de deux moldus). Malgré la "vulgarité " du mot selon Ron, il est vrai que je n'ai aucune ascendance magique, aucune.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard!!! me disait Harry lors d'une conversation sur mes ascendances magiques (j'étais en pleurs après un cours de cet abruti de Rogue. Il m'avait dit que je ne comprenais pas plus quelque chose aux potions que des moldus, il avait ensuite rajouté que c'était vrai vu que j'étais une sang-de-bourbe, il faut dire que mes 2 amis avaient été au bord de lui arracher les deux yeux!)

Bon, il est vrai que je suis peut-être en haut de la moyenne des sorciers de premier cycle mais, quand même, j'ai eu mes 11 BUSEs sur 11, 10 O mais un E à cause d'une erreur, j'ai mis 6 exemple pour comment reconnaître un loup d'un Loup-Garou à la place de 5! Il me semble que plus c'est mieux que moins, non? Bref a part mes Optimales il faudrait peut-être que je me présente à mon nouveau journal (que Ginny m'a offert pour bombarder Malefoy d'injures), euh alors...

Je suis Hermione Granger, 17 ans, Préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, cé-li-ba-tai-re et qui a un plan machiavélique)...Voilà tout à l'heure...

- RAAH!!! criais-je en passant le portrait de la grosse dame qui donnait sur la salle commune.

Malefoy venait tout juste de m'insulter, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, par exemple, sans était trop. J'aimerais bien lui réparé ses dents à lui!!!

- Quoi?! Me demandèrent Harry et Ron.

En voyant mon air furibond, ils hochèrent la tête, mécontent.

- Môoosieur Draco, a insinué que...je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, j'éclatai en sanglot.

Harry se renfrogna et grommela des paroles incohérentes (qui ne devaient pas être très très sympathique) et Ron me consola.

- Il faudrait lui donner une leçon à cet apprenti Mangemort! s'écria soudain le Survivant.

Harry, Harry, Harry! Toujours aussi prêt à détruire tout ce qui a un lien avec le

"méchant Tommy"! Depuis que Dumbledore est mort (tué de la main de Rogue qui, lui, a été tué de la main d'une McGonagall pas très contente) il essaye de plus en plus de protéger les personnes qu'ils aiment, et, avec ça, il a failli perdre Ginny! Un jour au Terrier, elle la coincer et enfermer dans un placard avec elle (typiquement Weasley) elle l'a engueulé solidement. Ginny lui a sortit des trucs tellement touchant (même un peu des scènes horribles)que à la fin, ils pleuraient tout les deux et Harry n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser (typiquement Harry) et de lui dire qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais et qu'il finirait ses études à Poudlard pour qu'elle aille une belle vie avec lui (Quoi?! Harry a maintenant un peu d'espoir de gagner!?) et bla bla. Tellement trognon quand même!!! J'avoue que quand Ginny tient très fort à quelque chose, elle fait tout pour le garder (c'est vrai qu'elle peut-être un peu effrayante quand elle veut, est-ce un truc?!)!

- Ah oui, eh bien quoi alors? demanda un Ron intrigué en me tirant de mes pensée.

- Je pense que ça revient à Hermione de décider. conclut Harry.

- Madame? demanda Ron d'un ton majestueux.

Lavande arriva à ce moment là en pleur soutenu par Parvati.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lav'? la questionnais-je en nous approchant d'elles.

Elle pleura de plus belle.

- Est-ce à cause de cet imbécile de sang-pure? lui demanda Ron.

Sa remarque me surpris, habituellement, Ron s'abstenait devant elle (dut à cette ***** relation de l'année dernière.).

- Ou-ouii…!!! geignait-t-elle.

Ainsi, Weasley #6 avait eu raison (waw, ça fait réplique Malefoyenne, non?).

- Malefoy lui fait du charme depuis le début de l'année, commença la jumelle Patil, Lav' c'est laissé faire……. Et "après " il l'a laissé tomber!

- Eh bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps le Drago! siffla Harry.

Ah le salaud! Il n'avait pas osé lui faire… _ça _?! Typiquement lui ça! Inviter des filles dans son lit et après il la plante là! Connard de Serpentard!

Ginny, Ron , Harry et moi nous éloignâmes en laissant la pauvre fille avec ses autres amies.

- Pauv' fille! soupira Ginny.

- Ouaip'! approuva Ron, Alors Hermione, une idée?

Une lueur brilla soudain dans mes yeux, je savais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à môsieur Malefoy.

- 'Mionne, ça va? me questionna la benjamine Weasley.

- Oooh oui, très bien même…

- Je crois qu'elle a trouvé Ron…

- Trouvé quoi? demanda Ginny.

- Mon plan de vengeance. Drago va payer autant qu'il fait souffrir ses victimes…

- Euh… 'Peux pas être plus clair Hermione??? me questionna Ron mi-excité mi-inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour lui gaché l'existence? me demanda Harry.

- Moi! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Tu es sûure que tu vas réussir Hermi? commença celle-ci qui avait tout comprit.

- Ooooh oui!

- Les filles!!! s'exclama Harry avec désespoir, 'pouvez pas être clair???!!!

- C'est clair Harrynet, Hermione va faire devenir Malefoy une honte pour la communauté des Sangs-Pur Mangemorts…

- Oh tu veux dire que… dit Ron

- Oui, continuais-je, il va avoir couché et s'être fait larguer par une Sang-De-Bourbe…

_________________________________

**Un mois toujours aussi beau**

**Dimanche 15 septembre**

Ha ha! On dirait que Granger me fait du charme! Eh eh, aucun hasard qu'elle et sa moulante jupe en jeans (mais, depuis QUAND elle porte ça? Ça lui va tellement bien par contre, ça ne devrait même pas être permis de porter ça comme ça… Eh Drago, tu es réellement en train de rêvasser sur rat de bibliothèque??!!) soit passé à côté de moi. Elle m'a fait un petit sourire en coin (j'ai eu un petit petit petit mais vraiment tout minuscule soubresaut dans l'estomac) et elle a "échappée" ses livres par terre et m'a donné une… belle vue… Ensuite Sang-de-bourbe c'est relevée d'un air innocent et reparti. J'ai continué mon chemin un peu troublé, ça c'est vite estompé, Pansy m'a sauté dessus, ça m'a changé les idées d'essayer de la repousser, elle racontait selon elle quelque chose de «trèèèès intéressant». Mais qu'est-ce que fabrique Granger?!

___________________________________

**En cours d'histoire de la magie (oui oui j'écoute en même temps!!!)**

**Lundi 16 septembre**

**Info pour mon journal.**

L'étape un a l'air de fonctionner. Malefoy ma longuement maté et en ai resté bouche-bée. L'étape deux va commencer!!!

- Mademoiselle Granger, qui est la première personne qui a été assassiné par un Gobelin lors de la révolte? me demanda monsieur Binns.

Et zut! Au moins, je savais parfaitement c'était qui!!! Ron me lança un regard amusé, ah, il va voir!!!

- Ifidas Jonkins, en 1821 monsieur. dis-je en relevant la tête.

- Très bien mademoiselle, 5 point pour Gryffondor!

Ron me foudroya du regard.

Il me bouda ainsi toute la sainte journée.

- Alors Hermione, étape 1 réussis? me demanda Harry dans la salle commune, le soir.

- À merveille, souriais-je, maintenant, passons à la méchante Hermione, il va y avoir du sport demain messieurs… et Ginny! dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je n'en doute pas! commença Ginny, Oh pauuuuuvre Dragoo!!! Oh oui, pauvre de lui! fini-t-elle avec un sourire pour Harry.

- 'Pas drôle! ronchonna celui-ci.

Ron et moi éclatâmes de rire.

- Bon alors, à demain! m'exclamais-je en me levant, j'ai besoin de repos!

- Bye! me dirent-ils en me saluant (sauf Ron qui me boudait toujours biensûr).

Je montai dans mon dortoir. Je n'étais pas capable de m'endormir, juste le fait de savoir ce que j'allais faire… Dégoutant! Mais au moins, il paierait! Ginny remonta quelques heures plus tard toute décoiffé avec un sourire idiot.

- Mmh, laisse-moi deviné, tu t'es fait pardonnée? dis-je avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Parfaitement! dit-elle d'un ton rêveur, dit ma Mionne d'amour à moi tout-de-seule que j'aim…

- Oui, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour que la Salle-sur-Demande sois libre samedi Gin! soupirais-je.

Elle se coucha toujours avec son air idiot. Je repassai les scènes de la soirée dans ma tête. Une m'accrocha.

- Oh oui Gin Gin, pauvre Drago! chuchotais-je.

Seul le silence me répondit et je m'endormis.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Fini pour cette semaineee!!! D'accord c'est un peu court mais ce n'est que mon premier chapitre de ma première fic!!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié au moins!!! Si vous savez compter, vous devez savoir ce que c'est ça 5 seconde! C'est le même temps que pour mettre une Review! Alors je vous supplie À GENOU *supplie à genou* laissez un comm's! On se revoit jeudi prochain vers 17h15 (heure du canada =D)!!!**

**Sara**

**- xx-**


	2. Chapitre 2

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION! J.K.R. EST LA SEULE PROPRIÉTAIRE DES PERSONNAGES D'HARRY POTTER! Elle veut pas partager, que voulez-vous!  
Note d'auteureee : Voilà! Alors c'est ma première fic et j'espère que vous allez aimer! =D. (Cette fic se passe après le 6e tome. Faire abstraction à certain détail.)  
Ronjour vous! Un peu tardive la date de poste je sais, mais y'a pas que moi à blâmer! Euh… en fait oui, y'a que moi à blâmer! Ben disons que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration… **** Aussi je suis allé en caaaampingneee!!! Bon, je vais arrêter de vous casser les oreilles avec mes vacances et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
Merci à Gabiiie pour son rôle de correctrice!**

**Mardi 17 septembre.**  
**14h, au dortoir avec Ginny.**

Tatatatatadam!!! Attention mesdames et messieurs, le plan 2 va commencer, les personnes qui ont moins de 13 ans ne peuvent malheureusement pas assister à la deuxième étape du carnage de Malefoy! Tenu de combat : la mini-jupe en jeans (vu l'effet de l'autre fois), la camisole bleu ciel de Ginny, les bottes de Parvati (elle fait désormais partie du plan), la cape d'invisibilité de Harry (obligatoire) et un chignon décoiffé (merci au Sorcière Hebdo pour ses coiffures du tonnerre). Complices : Ron (logique), Harry (toute personne minimalement intelligente sait qu'il déteste Malefoy, logique qu'il participe, non?), moi, Ginny (encore logique), Parvati et euh… ah oui! Neville!

- Comment tu me trouve Gin'? Demandais-je après m'être regardée dans un miroir.

- C'est une chance qu'Harry soit amoureux que de moi, que de moi! répéta-t-elle d'un air  
menaçant.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment! Souriais-je.

Ginny regarda la pendule.

- Bon, alors la cloche devrait sonner dans environs quelques minutes, si tu ne veux pas le  
manquer, tu devrais y'aller 'Mionne!

Ginny avait soigneusement utilisé une pastille de gerbe des Jumeaux pour sortir de son cours de divination (le professeur avait dit que sa mauvaise fortune d'aujourd'hui était à cause des astres qui n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle, vous voyez le genre?), quant à moi, j'avais une période de libre et j'en ai profité à la place d'étudier! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai jamais de période libre! Ils ont dû se mettre à cinq pour me convaincre de sécher! On n'aurait pas pu faire ça la fin de semaine? Après nos devoirs? Non?  
Ginny me lança la cape d'Harry et je la fourrai dans mon sac. Je sortis de la salle commune et me dirigeais vers le 2e étage. Neville passa alors dans le couloir et marmonna, furibond :

- Le chat de ma grand-mère a un chapeau de sorcière!!!

Bien sûr, sa grand-mère n'a pas de chat et logiquement, si elle n'en a pas, il ne peut pas avoir de chapeau. Ceci est un code pour me dire où Malefoy est, ou plutôt où il sortira. Chat et chapeau de sorcière est un raccourci pour dire McGonagall. Elle est un Animagus. Chat- elle… Vous comprenez? J'aimerais bien utiliser la carte du Maraudeur, mais Harry l'utilise déjà pour échapper à ses Groupies. Un détail, Ginny ne sait pas et ne devrait pas savoir. Donc, il devrait sortir du cours de Métamorphose. Je lui souris (à Neville) et allai dans un coin sombre. La cloche sonna et je mis la cape d'Harry en me dirigeant vers le cours de Métamorphose.

___**  
****

- Vous pouvez y aller monsieur Malefoy.

Mui, mui, mui! Mais pour qui elle se prend la chatte de ruelle?! Sait-elle à qui elle parle? Je suis l'héritier direct des Malefoy! Je sortis de la classe, très frustré. Bon, où allons-nous maintenant? Aaah, histoire de la magie! Hum… non. J'ai assez dormi comme ça! Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, j'avais tout mon temps! Les couloirs se vidaient rapidement et finalement, il ne resta plus que moi et le silence. Soudain, une main sortit de nulle part et me tira vers une classe vide. Merlin! Mais c'est quoi cette salo… Granger retira alors la cape d'invisibilité du Balafré. Bede, fde qne he he, beledemuhu… C'était les seuls mots minimalement intelligents qui me sont venus à l'esprit quand je l'ai vu. Waw! Sang-de-bourbe était euh... canon? Sexy? Belle? Digne d'un mannequin? Toutes ces réponses? Non, elle était plus que ça. Attends, attends, c'est quand même de Granger qu'on parle!!!

- Mais, que, hein? Réussis-je à balbutier après quelque seconde.

Granger sourit et me poussa contre le mur. Je m'apprêtais à avoir mal mais je me rendis compte que c'était confo. Un sort de coussinage! J'essayais de bouger (pour aller l'étrangler) mais j'étais collé. Je me rendis compte qu'_elle_ avait mélangé le sort de coussinage et de reste-là pour, justement, que je ne bouge pas. Un sort qui permet d'en mélanger deux, très courant c'est temps-ci. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sadique s'approcha de moi. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**14h05**  
**Entrain d'embrasser cette ignoble sang-pur.**  
Berk, ouach, huuuu à l'aide!!!! Je te déteste, Petite Fouine, _je te déteste_!!!

**14h05**  
**Granger m'embrasse**  
Elle m'embrasse toujours. Sa langue force ma bouche à la faire entrer. Ses mains se promènent sur mon dos. Et moi, trop stupide pour faire quoi que se soit, je reste planté là les yeux grands ouverts. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas une torture, vraiment pas…  
MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'RACONTE?!

**14h06**  
**Collé avec l'idiot.**  
Tout ce passe comme prévu. Il est sous le charme et, du coup il ne bouge pas et bien sûr, je suis dégoutée.

**14h06**  
**Reprend légèrement conscience.**  
D'accord, je sens maintenant mes bras et je peux les bouger, mes jambes, elles, me picotent comme pour me dirent qu'elles sont là mais ne peuvent rien faire. Je monte mes bras doucement dans son dos. Mayday! Drago à Cerveau, Mayday!

**14h06**  
**Enfin!**  
Enfin! Il était pas mal temps! Voilà le signal que j'attendais! Il "reprend" conscience et commence à en profiter! Ah! Désolé petite fouine, pas cette fois! Je me décolle brusquement.

- _Finite Incantantem._

Je lui fis un petit sourire sadique et parti en courant. HA HA HA HA HA!!! MOUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**14h10**  
**Elle est partie.**

Elle est partie, euh…qu'est-ce que je fais là? Un instant, JE VIENS D'EMBRASSER UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE, PIRE MÊME, _GRANGER_?!?!?!?!

___**

**22h30**  
**Dans la salle commune.**

**- **À Hermione! S'exclamèrent-ils en chuchotant.

Une belle bièreaubeurre à la main, ils «fêtaient» la réussite de mon plan deux. En silence pour tout dire. On ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. C'était donc avec quelques parchemins, trois bouteilles d'encre et deux plumes qu'on établissait le plan numéro 3. Parvati, Neville, Ginny et Ron avaient des idées assez sadiques qui me faisaient frémir. Je vous laisse deviner le genre pendant que je vais vomir.

- Même si c'est une bonne idée, il faut se rappeler que c'est Hermione qui va le faire. Rappelait Harry de temps en temps.

Je lui jetai un regard reconnaissant. Ginny se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire Parvati.

- Alors, dit Ron en contemplant le parchemin à moitié utilisé, pour séduire Malefoy, il faut habiller Hermione de manière…

- Non ! M'exclamais-je, horrifié, S'il vous plaît! Pas encore! J'ai vraiment froid dans ce linge serré!

Non mais ça ne va pas la tête? J'ai accepté une seule petite fois de me mettre ce déguisement à la Parkinson et l'instant d'après, je suis obligé d'avoir une nouvelle garde-robe?

- Hum, je te rappelle que – ne l'oublie- la camisole qui, sois dit en passant, m'a couté 35 llodard, est à moi. dit Ginny d'un air désinvolte (qui perdait sa crédibilité rendue au mot dollar…).

- Dollars Gin', _dollars. _Souffla Neville.

Ginny avait acheté cette camisole à mes côté dans le Londres Moldu cet été. Je l'avais invité chez moi (ainsi que Harry et Ron, surtout Harry, il faut lui changer les idées depuis que Dumbledore est mort…) pour lui montrer un peu de ma culture. Elle avait été fascinée par ces «Jolies boîtes» qui ont pour nom les boîtes aux lettres. En allant prendre les «Éclairs De Feu géants» (le métro selon Ron), nous avons rencontré ma cousine Sandy qui se demandait bien de quel asile venait ce jeune roux qui levait les bras en criant «YAAHAAA!!!» pendant que le métro changeait de station. Elle n'est bien sûr pas au courant du secret. Donc, elle ne sait pas que la plupart des sorciers ne sont pratiquement jamais allés dans les quartiers Moldus. Sandy nous a quitté un peu rapidement après avoir regardé Harry avec intérêt. Non, ce n'était pas un hasard comme vous devez l'avoir deviné, vu la sollicitude qu'elle ne dissimulait pas à l'égard de mon meilleur ami (Hiiin, erreur), La furie rousse (avec la majuscule…) s'en est rendu compte… (Je vous laisse deviner la suite pendant que je vais mourir de rire.)

Malgré toute les singeries de Ron devant les affiches de spectacles moldu ( «Mais pourquoi ça bouge pas cette conneries?») et les «Ooh » et »Aaah!» de Ginny devant une caisse enregistreuse, seul moi et Harry arrivions à ne pas nous faire dévisager. Sauf bien entendu, quand il nous a fait visiter (à contrecœur, je dois dire) le quartier où son oncle et sa tante habitent. Les gens qui connaissent les Dursley savent tous que le «Jeune Potter» n'est pas fréquentable. Par contre, Ginny a sût clouer le bec aux passant qui chuchotaient en regardant Harry. «Vous regardez quoi là?»Aboyait-elle. Et ils continuaient leur chemin la mine piteuse. D'autres par contre (des filles en majorité –toute en fait-) regardait le Survivant avec beaucoup d'intérêt (il faut croire que le _look _délinquant les attirent… Attends, attends, Harry, délinquant? Laissez-moi rire!), et elle détalaient ensuite- deux milliseconde plus tard- en voyant le regard meurtrier de Ginny.

- Ne t'en offusque pas ma belle, susurra Harry à son oreille me tirant de mes pensée, elle est jalouse parce que _toi _tu es terriblement sexy dedans mais pas elle…

Ginny vira au fameux "Rouge Weasley " qui concordait à merveille avec les décorations de la salle commune tandis que Ron, lui, prenait un teint plutôt cramoisis en détournant la tête pendant que Harry et sa sœur conclurent à s'embrasser pour la 10e fois de la soirée (pour faire un chiffre rond). Parvati ne put s'empêcher de cacher un sourire béat en gloussant et Neville, mal-à-l'aise, regarda sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre. Quant à moi, pas le moindre du monde offensée, les regarda en affichant un sourire rayonnant, comme toujours. Je le savais bien qu'Harry avait le béguin pour elle! Sa façon meurtrière de dévisager Dean Thomas ou alors cette manière si tendre de regarder Ginny n'était pas naturelle, surtout que Harry a toujours bien apprécié Dean. Aaah, comme j'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça!

_Ron peut-être…_

Eh! Ça va pas la tête? Ron c'est **_que _**mon **ami**, bon! L'année passée n'était qu'une euh… erreur de parcours! _  
_  
_M'ouais m'ouais, c'est ça…!_

Eh la conscience, on t'a pas sonné à ce que je sache ! Alors couché, hein?!

_Tu peux mentir à tes amis, mais pas à moi… Herrrmioneûh._

Oooh là! On se tait un peu la conscience, il se forçait tu sauras!

_*Rire sardonique*_

TA GUEULE!

_D'accord, d'accord, ça va, pas la peine de crier!_

Mmh!

- Hum, si on en revenait au plan? demanda Neville interrompant toute forme d'activité au sein de notre groupe (engueulade avec sa propre conscience, genre).

- Ouais, Ginny, Harry? dit Ron qui avait l'air si heureux de l'intervention de Neville, GINNY! cria-t-il à son oreille.

Ah les grands frères!

_Tu aurais peut-être aimé que…_

Ne recommence pas toi, mmh!

- Quoi?! cria Ginny.

- Ben, t'as entendu Neville, on retourne au plan!

Elle lui décocha un beau regard meurtrier.  
Eh! N'essaye _même_ pas la conscience!

- Bref, on était rendu où? Demandais-je

- Ton linge. Dit Parvati en ricanant. Avec le linge _affreusement _serré, et la basse température. Sans parler des bottes aaaaaffreuses (qui sont les siennes).

- Ah oui, repris-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, c'est un non catégorique!

- Mais 'Mionne, c'est pas de ma faute si Malefoy c'est un … enfin… dit Ron

- C'est non Ron! sifflais-je.

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça va marcher encore une fois. Commença Harry d'une voix neutre, Malefoy va voir dans notre jeu, ce n'est pas en habillant Hermione de cette manière qu'on va arriver à nos fins.

- Tout à fait d'accord!.... Quoi?! Attends, attends, répète…?

- Tu as compris Hermione, ce n'est pas en t'habillant ainsi que ça va marcher!

Je lui sautai au cou (sous l'œil amusé de Ginny, (ouf!) et couvris son visage de petits bisous.

- Le cou m'est réservé! précisa Ginny en s'occupant de celui-ci.

Neville éclata de rire tandis que Ron rougissait subitement.

- Eh, et moi alors? demanda Parvati avec un ton faussement triste.

- Bah, il reste sa tête non? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'exécuta tandis qu'Harry vira au rouge, embarrassé par cette horde de fille débarquant ainsi sur lui. Les personnes restantes dans la salle commune tournèrent la tête vers nous. Quelques filles regardèrent avec intérêt. Seamus Finnigan, quant à lui, regardait la scène tordu en deux.

- J-j'étouffe! Réussit à articuler le Survivant.

- Lâchez-le les filles, dit Ron qui avait repris sa couleur normale et affichait un sourire ironique.

- Bref, dit Neville qui avait malgré lui reprit son sérieux, on n'habille plus Hermione de la manière… hum, donc, génie Harry, comment on fait maintenant?

- Euh… J'avais peut-être pensé que…

- Harry!!!

- Bon, peut-être, le rendre jaloux…

Sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers Ron.

_Tu vois…_

- Non, c'est hors de question. Répliquais-je en essayant de chasser une mouche imaginaire (conscience).

- Et puis de toute façon, ajouta précipitamment Ron, on est encore à l'étape où il te prend pour une… Sang-de-bourbe. Cracha-t-il presque à l'énoncé de ce mot.

Mmh, définitivement, Ron n'a pas eu court à la méthode acceptation. Je devrais peut-être lui en faire part.

_Entre deux baisés?  
_  
Eh, pourquoi je dois répéter? On ne t'a pas sonné toi!

- Ouais, mais on pourrait quand même le placer éventuellement? proposa Ginny.

- Bravo! Et entre ça, on fait quoi? répliqua Neville.

Mon sauveur!

- Soit sympathique avec, Herm', il appréciera peut-être. Dit Harry

- Attends, attends, lança d'un ton ironiquement incertain la jumelle Patil, c'est de _Drago Malefoy _qu'on parle, non?

Neville, prit d'un nouveau fou rire (hystérique cette fois) détourna la tête et contempla les décorations rouge et or de la salle commune.  
Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça? Il est bizarre c'est dernier temps Neville, à ironie de Parvati, il se sent obligé de rire et de la complimenter. Je me demande pourquoi…

_Nan, mais t'es tarte ou quoi? UTILISE TA CERVELLE, BON SANG! En dehors de la classe, la miss-je-sais-tout n'est plus très très efficace on dirait bien. Elle n'est bien sûr pas au courant des_ vraies _choses._

Ah oui, comme quoi?

_Comme l'amour par exemple! Comment séduire quelqu'un, les réactions d'une personne face à celle qu'elle aime!_

Oh. Ça veut dire que… Neville aime Parvati! Oooh!

_Un vrai petit génie! *rire sarcastique*_

Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bon, alors, dit-il en consultant le parchemin, tu deviens sympathique avec lui…

- Bonne chance… grommela Ron.

- … Et on verra le résultat à la fin de la semaine! Continua-t-il.

- D'acc.

- M'ouais, ça me semble pas pire.

Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et partîmes nous coucher.

Avant de fermer mes rideau, je posai une question à Parvati :

- Au juste, ta sœur, comment elle va?

Padma avait étéBlessé au cour de l'été dans une attaque de Mangemort, elle est à Ste-Mangouste depuis, elle va mieux quand même.

- Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle rayonnante, elle pourrait même sortir dans deux semaines.

- Contente de le savoir!  
**  
**

**19 Septembre  
23h23, Atterré**

À l'heure du souper, un numéro de la _Gazette du sorcier _est arrivée, McGo' a regardé Chourave et Flitwick l'air horrifié. En voyant arrivé des tas de chouettes hulottes avec un journal entre les serres, tout le monde s'inquiétaient.

- Mauvais ça… murmura Neville.

Si j'en prenais _L'histoire de la Gazette du sorcier, _c'était de mauvais augures. En effet, les seules fois où il y avait des numéros spéciaux, c'était au temps de Voldemort, avant que Harry le mette K.O. J'arrachai carrément le journal de pattes de la chouette qui s'en alla d'un air offensé.

- 'Mione? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Un instant.

Une photo montrant Rufus Scrimgeour s'étalait en première page ainsi que la marque des ténèbres.

«**_NUMÉROS SPÉCIAL  
_GAZETTE DU SORCIER  
19 SEPTEMBRE**

_Cher lecteur et lectrice, voici un numéro spécial de votre journal. Ces numéros sont offerts gratuitement._

Cordialement

Amanda Fervery  
Directrice par remplacement de la Gazette du sorcier_._

**GRINGOTTS, STE-MANGOUSTE ET MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE,** **BILAN : TROIS ATTAQUES, 4 MORTS ET 4 DISPARUS.**»

Ginny et Ron se figèrent. Neville lui à l'évocation de Ste-Mangouste, sortit un papier de bonbon offert par ses parents et se mit à le tortiller nerveusement. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginny qui à présent rongeait ses ongles. Bill et Fleur travaillent à Gringotts, sont père et Percy quant à eux travaillent au ministère, elle doit être terrifié. Neville lui, il a ses parents à Ste-Mangouste.

- Je continue? demandais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

«_ Il y a environs deux heures, trois attentas se sont déroulé en même temps à trois endroit différent. Ce crime est signé Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles Mangemorts. Quatre personnes sont mortes ainsi que quatre sont disparues. À en voir l'état des lieux, un combats acharné c'est livré. Si on en croit les rumeurs, les membres restant de L'Ordre Du Phénix (anciennement dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, voir page 10 colonne 3) sont intervenue au ministère. Kinsgley Shacklebolt est mort dans le combat. M. Shacklebolt était directeur en chef du bureau des Aurors. Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey dit «Fol Œil» (Aurors et Aurors à la retraite), sont porté disparus. Quant à Gringotts plusieurs Goblins ont été blessés. Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la _Gazette du sorcier _est décédé suite à un effondrement d'une partie du toit de Gringotts. Elle était présente dans le cadre du travail. Une jeune femme du nom de Fleur Delacour est porté disparue. Mlle Delacour qui a été une championne du tournoi des Trois sorciers il y a trois ans, est restée travailler à Gringotts pour parler mieux anglais. Elle a supposément été enlevée par des Mangemorts selon son fiancé William Weasley qui était présent lors de la scène.  
«Elle se battait contre Bellatrixe Lestranges quand elle a été prise par derrière. Ils ont ensuite directement transplané.» nous confi celui-ci largement ébranlé. À Ste-Mangouste deux personnes sont mortes. Notamment une jeune fille qui est scolarisé à Poudlard et un homme qui travail au ministère au bureau du détournement de l'artisanat Moldu.»_

À la table, tout le monde se figea. Parvati avait brusquement cessé de respirer à l'évoquation du mot "Poudlard". Ginny et Ron qui fermait les yeux depuis que j'avais cité le nom de Tonks, serrèrent les poings en les abattants sur leurs tempes. Harry enlaça Ginny en croisant les doigts discrètement. Harry lui aussi avait fermé les yeux depuis le début. Mes mains tremblaient; j'avais vu le mot suivant. Je me forçai à continuer malgré les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

_«Arthur Weasley est mort en héro. M. Weasley était aujourd'hui à Ste-Mangouste pour sont travail. Padma Patil elle, était à Ste-Mangouste depuis le 22 Août pour des blessures magiques dû à une attaque au chemin de Traverse. La jeune Patil avait été touché et gravement blessé. Durant l'attaque d'aujourd'hui, les Mangemorts sont arrivés où la jeune femme était hospitalisé. Arthur Weasley qui, comme la plupart des personnes présente à Ste-Mangouste cette journée là, donnait un combat acharné. Selon les supposition, il aurait passé devant la chambre de la demoiselle, et aurait essayé de l'aider. Une médicomage de Ste-Mangouste dit que la jeune fille avait reprit des forces, mais pas assez pour se sauver.  
«Il n'avait pas beacoup d'espoir.» confi un temoin qui était hospitalisé tout près. «Ils étaient 5 contre 1, Arthur n'était pas en majorité.».  
Quand monsieur Weasley est mort, la jeune Padma a pu survire encore 5 minute grâce à des sorts quelle a apprit en 5e année lors d'une organisation de défense qui avait pour nom "L'A.D." (association de défense ou armée de Dumbledore, suite page 5 4e colonne). Pour arranger le tout, monsieur Archibald Troy Mélius, serait porté disparu»._

Consciente que Ginny et Parvati avait éclaté en sanglot, je m'arrêtai. Ron lui, était plus que qu'un fantôme. Moi aussi je pleurais. M. Weasley, qui m'avait accueilli durant des étés entiers, m'avait amené à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, m'avait soutenu et encouragé dans la S.A.L.E., était mort. Mort. Il ne reviendrait plus du bureau tard le soir, fatigué, nous racontant comment il avait arrêté le type qui avait ensorcelé les toilettes. Il n'aurait plus cet air fasciné quand on lui explique le fonctionnement du téléphone, rien. Il ne fera plus rien.

___________________________________________________________________________

**17 Août 2009  
**C'est fini pour cette semaine!  
Eh oui, ça fini sur une note dramatique. TA TAN! Snifeuh! Je l'aimais bien moi monsieur Weasley! Mais, je n'avais plus besoin de lui! Comme Padma! Mais bon, vous allez voir plus tard!!! Qu'est-ce que je suis sadique !!! *Gniark gniark*. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Pourquoi ce carnage dites-vous? Mais parce que je me suis rappelé qu'en dehors de Poudlard, la guerre faisait rage. Alors, j'ai voulu un peu vous le prouver! Eh, en passant, j'ai bien imité un journal, non ??? :-/  
Hier, j'ai décidé que mon histoire allait être répartie entre 3 parties. (Détails dans le prochain chapitre.) Justement, dans celui-ci (le 3e), vous allez voir un peu plus d'actions dans le Drago/'Mione et le Harry/Gin'. J'ai aussi décidé (dis donc ça en fait des changements!) que dès le prochain chapitre, ce ne sera plus sous la forme de **plusieurs **journaux intimes. Nan, pas Drago, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas très douée pour les pensée Malefoyennes… Bref, on verra aussi les pensées de Ginny de Harry et peut-être même de Neville et quelques personnes d'autre! J

À clavier, prêt?  
À vos Reviews!!

Sara  
-xx-


	3. Tomber De Haut Ou Continuer?

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION! J.K.R. EST LA SEULE PROPRIÉTAIRE DES PERSONNAGES D'HARRY POTTER! Elle n'veut pas partager, que voulez-vous!  
Petite note: Voilà! Alors c'est ma première fic et j'espère que vous allez aimer! =D. (Cette fic se passe après le 6e tome. Faire abstraction à certain détail.)**

**Note de… mouuaah:  
Allô allô! Ça va bien vous??? Moi trè… Quoi?! Bon bon, pas la peine de crier je sais que je tarde eeeeencore à poster et j'en suis désolé! Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps avec la préparation à la rentrée et la rentrée justement (la mienne était le 31). Ce n'est pas une excuse je sais, mais j'en ai une meilleure : syndrome de la page blanche! AH, s'en vous bouche un coin là, hein? Bon ok j'me tais et je passe au fait pour que vous puissiez lire la suite! Alors, vous vous demandez sûrement qui est la madame remplaçante par intérim, bah, j'me rappelais plus trop du nom de l'autre là et ça ne me tentais pas trop d'aller chercher dans mes vieux HP alors j'ai inventé un nom! On a qu'à dire qu'il s'est fait assassiner par les méchants! Quoi d'autre? Ah oui! Bref, quand j'ai dis que l'histoire se passerait sur plusieurs journaux intimes, je ne voulais pas dire (rassurez-vous…) que le DraMionne sera moins présent, au CONTRAIRE! Sadique comme je suis, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus et je vais vous laissez languir MOUHAHA! ( Il n'y en aura pas énormément juste, un peu.. Bon, je me tais!) Bref, bonne lecture ;).**

**Samedi 21 Septembre  
12h Salle Commune  
Pas en très grande forme.**

Depuis Jeudi, personne n'est en très grande forme : faut comprendre, il y a eu 4 morts et 4 disparus dans notre entourage. On dirait qu'ils (les méchants) veulent s'en prendre direct à Harry. En tout cas, si c'était ça le but, ils ont très bien réussis… il déprime! Harry est toujours avec Ginny, Ron ou moi. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas être seul. Pourtant, s'il serait seul ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, il est là, mais ne parle pas. Harry se contente d'enlacer Ginny, d'approvisionner Ron en Chocogrenouille (il est en train de faire une _overdose _si je ne m'abuse. Voyez? Je n'ai même pas envie de rire mon sarcasme!!!) ou de laisser aller sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux dans le vide, plongé dan ses réflexions. Je sais bien ce qu'il va nous annoncer d'un jour à l'autre, je sais bien que le temps est venu…

On n'a pas revue Parvati depuis la parution de l'article. Ses parents sont venue l'heure d'après la chercher. J'ai reçu un hibou d'elle par contre : les funérailles de Padma se feraient le Samedi suivant.

C'est drôle (pas dans le sens HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! mais dans le sens ironique, genre…), parce que, la seconde où j'ai fermé mon journal, tout le monde à été bombardé de hiboux et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des journaux. Mrs. Weasley a prié Ginny et Ron de rester à Poudlard, elle viendrait les chercher pour les funérailles de M. Weasley (qui sont la même date de celle de Padma). Des unités de recherches (quoique , privé d'une de leurs meilleures Aurore…) sont formé pour retrouver les disparus, on aurait supposément vu Fleur Delacour dans un Pub (sorcier) à St-Diego escorté de 4 homme encagoulé. Le gérant du bar n'a pas pu témoigner, il n'est plus en état de le faire (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…).

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**1h P.M.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiit?me plaignis-je, On va pas rester comme ça toute la saintte Journée?!!!

- Si on allait Dans la Salle Sur Demande?! dit Neville pleins d'espoir?!

- Et pour faire quoi Neville! rétorqua Ginny.

- Eh bien…  
- Voilà!!! s'exclama Harry, Ginny, j'peux te parler une seconde?! demanda Harry cette fois d'un ton grave.

- Euh… Oui oui… dit celle-ci.

**15h21.**

Ginny ne va pas bien. Vous savez, dans le sens de pas bien.

- Quelqu'un a vu Ginny? demanda Neville au dîner.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu se matin non plus, dit Ron subitement inquiet, tu ne l'as pas vu toi Harry? Depuis que tu lui as parlé?

- Euh non… dit Harry en tournant la tête les joues en feux.

- Tiens, bonjour Luna, tu as vu Ginny, toi? demandais-je en saluant Luna qui étais apparue à côté de moi.

- Non, je venais vous le demander justement. dit-elle en haussant un sourcil qui disparut dans sa frange de cheveux blonds.

- Bon, je vais devoir jouer _Sherlock Holmes _on dirait! conclus-je en soupirant.

- Qui ça?! demanda Ron avec un air ahuri.

Je m'en fus en roulant les yeux laissant la précieuse tâche à Harry de lui expliquer.

- Eh! Hermione, ATTEND! me cria une voix.

- Ron, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer qui s'est. Non c'est pas une maladie, d'accord? Alors laisse-moi!

- Hermione! dit Luna en me rattrapant.

- Oh, c'est toi! Je pensais que c'était l'autre roux! Alors, quoi?

- Je viens t'aider, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une pleine de Joncheruines! conclut-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sceptique j'acquiesçais en me disant que ça me ferais de la compagnie. C'est donc ainsi que nous commençâmes à chercher.  
Nous avons fait les classes vides, les coins sombres, les toilettes, les passages secrets la tour de Grynffondor, et la bibliothèque : rien.

- Raaah! Mais merde, où est-ce qu'elle se cacheeeeeee!? m'écriais-je vaincus.

- Calme-toi donc! me dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

- Me calmer? Me CALMER?! Ma meilleure amie est peut-être en train de se suicider et on ne la trouve pas! On a fait toute les pièces possibles où elle pourrait se cacher et on…

- On n'a pas fait tout à fait l'ensemble des pièces… continua-t-elle

- Oh, ben si tu veux faire tout Poudlard va s'y, hein! Personne ne te retient, par contre, moi je vais retourner dans la Grande Salle et supplier Harry de me prêter sa carte du maraudeur! Après tout, c'est SA blonde qui est en train de se suicider et…

- Hermione, veux-tu bien te CALMER oui?! dit-elle en haussant légèrement sa voix.

- ME CALMER?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI, OUI MISS LOUFOQU… AÏE!

Luna venait de me coller une baffe magistrale qui résonna dans les couloirs. Je frottai ma joue douloureuse avec une mine incompréhensive. Me remémorant les événements, je m'empourprais. Bon d'accord, je m'étais légèrement lassé emporté et en plus j'avais insulté Luna : avec raison, non? Non?!

- Re bienvenue sur la terre miss Granger. grommela Luna.  
Son ton était légèrement tremblait et je remarquai que ses yeux était rougeâtre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Et merde merde merde et re merde! Bravo n'Hermione, félicitation! Le prix Nobel du calme devrait vous être décerné cette année!!!

_Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche!_

_TU TE LA FERMES PARCE QUE SINON JE VAIS ME PLAINDRE!_

_Où ça? Au Département des Voix Partageant ma Tête peut-être?! Où alors à la Société d'Aide aux Colocataires Mentaux Non-Satisfaits? Attend attend, j'ai trouvé, le M.É.N.A.G.E.!_

_***Censuré***_

_Ouh làaa le langage, hein!_

_- Euh, Luna, désolé, je me suis laissé emporté et genre je suis stressé parce que genre ben tu comprends, Gin' et là les attaques ben pis genre là la pression tu vois?_

_Waw! WAW! Impressionnante excuse Hermione! Non mais, BRAVO! Fouuw! Mais, que ferions-nous sans toi?!!!!!!!! La voix, tu te tais._

_- Non ça va, répondit Luna avec le même ton rêveur qu'il y a 10 secondes, bon. Voilà, la pièce où Ginny est, reflète de ses sentiments et besoins. Tu vois avec les derniers événements on aurait dû chercher là en premier…_

_- Lunaaaa! Je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes, moi! Alors…_

_- Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle en commençant à marcher dans une direction, tu sais bien que Harry est un peu distant ses temps-si, non? Et, même si, d'après tout le monde je suis folle, se propos fit accroître mon malaise, je suis quand même à Serdaigle, donc j'suis pas stupide! D'après moi, Ginny devrait être…  
Elle s'arrêta devant un couloir que je connaissais bien en raison de nombreuses visites._

_- La salle sur demande! Mais comment ais-je été aussi bête! Entrons!_

_Luna sourit et ajouta :_

_Devine ce qui faut penser pour entrer dans cette pièce?!_

_Elle nu pas besoin de réponse car je lui tandis la main. Elle la prit et ferma les yeux ce que je fit à mon tour.  
«Harry Potter.»_

Je le pensai de toute mes forces et ouvrit mes yeux après quelques secondes. Une porte en bois de Saule Pleureur apparue. Luna tomba des nues devant cette porte majestueuse décorée de petite feuille de saule. Quant à moi, je souris en me rappelant des souvenirs autre fois si heureux. Cela me paraissait si lointain à présent.  
La première fois que Ginny et Harry se sont embrassés était sous un Saule Pleureur¹.

_- J'te raconterai une autre fois, prends-ma main pour l'instant. dis-je._

_Elle acquiesça et nous entrâmes. La pièce était d'un vert émeraude étincelant sans pour toute fois être agressante. Elle était d'une ambiance réconfortante et chaleureuse. Un feu brulait dans une cheminée. La pièce était remplit de fauteuils et une grande bibliothèque s'alignaient le long du mur. Un grand bureau était disposé dans un coin où étaient étalé des centaines de photos. Je m'approchai de ce coin pour y regarder quelles sortes de photos s'y trouvait. J'étouffai une petite exclamation de surprise. Sur touuuuuut les clichés apparaissaient Harry. Parfois juste lui, d'autres lui et moi, ou Ginny et lui, enfin, vous voyez le genre. Je remarquai aussi que sur les photos nous avions tous l'air heureux. On riait comme des vrais ados qui ne se soucient de rien. Une autre époque… Oh mon dieu! Harry était tellement jeune là-dessus!!! Je ris en contemplant une photo de Ron et Harry couvert de la tête aux pieds de boue. Il était tombé dans une des «Flaque de boue Portative Weasley» des jumeaux. Ha ha ha!  
(Bon, d'accord j'ai payé les jumeaux pour qu'ils le fassent, et alors?!)  
Soudain je me rappelai la vraie raison de notre présence ici. Je me retournai vers Luna en constatant quelle avait ouvert un livre dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, un album, photo plutôt… Eh oui, l'ensemble de la bibliothèque était des albums photos._

_- Regarde ça 'Mionne. rit Luna, c'est notre premier cours de l'A.D.!_

_Je m'approchai et rit avec elle. Soudain, Luna dit :_

_- Dit, si on cherchait Gin'?_

_J'acquiesçais et me retournai. Pas de Ginny._

_- Euh… Tu crois que c'est la bonne pièce?_

_Luna me fit signe de me taire. Elle avança dans un coin de la bibliothèque et re sortit quelques secondes plus tard._

_- C'est ici. Ginny ne choisit pas bien ses endroits dis donc, c'est pleins de Nargoles! me dit-elle._

_Je roulais les yeux et entrai en me passant de commentaires.  
Ginny était roulé en boule sur un grand lit blanc à baldaquin. (Note de l'auteur : Bon, ok, je sais, c'est pas très original mais j'adore ce cliché!!!)_

_Je m'approchai du lit en question et m'assis dessus, Luna me suivit._

_- C'est l'heure de rentrer Gin'. lui chuchotais-je en lui flattant les cheveux._

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, le nez rouge qui coulait, les yeux rouges bouffis et une voix rauque comme si elle n'avait pas parlé pendant une semaine. Elle baignait presque dans un océan de Kleenex (utilisé…). _

_- Quoi quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?! dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond. En nous apercevant, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit._

_- Oh c'est vous. souffla-t-elle._

_- Désolé d'être juste nous! dit Luna._

_Ginny se retourna en grognant._

_- Gin', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu veux nous en parler? demandais-je._

_- Vous parler de quoi, hein?! Il-n'y-a-rien-du-tout-BON! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond._

_- Ginny, dit doucement Luna, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais, on n'est pas aveugle. On sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Juste à en voir la pièce…_

_- Bon, tu sais, tu devrais peut-être avoir besoin d'une poubellle, dis-je en contemplant les mouchoirs, je crois pas que ça t'aiderait à nous raconter ce qui c'est passer…_

_- Ouais!_

_- Il n'y a rien BON! dit-elle._

_- Ginny!!!!_

_- C'EST HARRY D'ACCORD! VOUS ÊTES CONTENTE?! OUI, C'EST HARRY! IL M'IGNORE ET NE S'OCCUPE MÊME PAS DE MOI! IL EST TROP OCCUPÉ A DÉPRIMER DANS UN COIN ALORS QUE J'AI BESOIN DE SOUTIENT, J'EN AI BESOIN! hurla-t-elle, C'EST HARRY, c'est Harry… sanglota-t-elle.  
Elle se roula en boule par terre et recommença à pleurer. Nous imitâmes le mouvement._

_- Gin', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demandais-je, allez, raconte._

**Dans le dortoir des garçons,  
22h34, Furax.**

_**-**_ HARRY POTTER! hurlais-je en entrant violement dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui était en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch sursautèrent, Neville tomba de son lit, Ron (qui sortait de la douche) affublé seulement d'une serviette de bain blanche, retourna directement dans la salle de bain en courant et Harry, qui cherchait quelque chose en dessous de son lit, se cogna la tête (ha! Bien fait pour lui).

- HARRY POTTER! répétais-je, DES RÉPONSES, TOUT DE SUITE!

- Euh… dit Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, pouvez-vous sortir un instant? demanda Harry.  
Ceux-ci ne se laissaient pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou (bande de GNE!).

Harry me regarda fulminer pendant un instant en attendant sûrement que je me calme, ha ha, je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme ça!!!

- Quoi?! me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE! lui criais-je pas une miette calmée.

- Non. dit-il très calmement.

- SI!

- Non! s'énerva-t-il

- OH QUE OUI!

- MERDE HERMIONE, PUSIQUE JE TE DIS QUE NON, J'AI RIEN FAIT À GINNY! puis, s'affala sur le lit.

Malgré que j'avais touché un point faible, je me sentais mal d'aborder ce point, surtout que Ron était devenus bien silencieux depuis quelques secondes (il avait évité de mettre sa présence en évidence dans la salle-de-bain).

- Assurdiato. dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur la porte du dortoir.  
Je m'étais un peu calmer malgré le feu qui bouillonnait toujours en moi.

- Harry, tu m'expliques, où alors, je t'arrache la vérité. lui dis-je d'un ton presque entièrement mesuré.

Je me retournai vers Harry pour constater qu'il était affalé sur le lit, la tête entre les jambes, les mais dans son visage.

- Harry? le questionnais-je d'une toute petite voix.

C'est là que je vis ses épaules bouger légèrement; il pleurait.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh merdeeeeeeeeeeee.

Mes raisonnements étaient fondés, nous allons partir.

**Dimanche 22 Septembre  
1h ( A.M. ou P.M.?!)**

Je me retournai sur le lit en pensant que je serais sûrement mieux sans une mare de papiers mouchoirs. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tu vois Harry, je ne vais pas très bien depuis ce matin, moins bien que depuis que j'ai appris que… enfin tu vois. J'étais très triste, et toi, absent… Absent quand j'avais besoin le plus de toi. Absent quand tu me rassurais. Absent, absent, absent. Ça n'a fait que raffermir et approfondir ce que je ressentais déjà. Cette impression de vide, cette impression continuelle de tomber dans un puits, sans fond, qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs noire… Cette impression est maintenant plus intense Harry, car j'ai atteins le fond du puits, à cause de toi.

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**TA TA TANN!!! Voilà un chap' 3 en vrac (Avec un peu de retard…) un peu déprimant mais le meilleur s'en viens! Patience patience et bien sûr Reviews Reviews…**_

«S.»  
-xx-


	4. Décembre Partie 1

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION! J.K.R. EST LA SEULE PROPRIÉTAIRE DES PERSONNAGES D'HARRY POTTER! Elle n'veut pas partager, que voulez-vous!  
Petite note: Voilà! Alors c'est ma première fic et j'espère que vous allez aimer! =D. (Cette fic se passe après le 6e tome. Faire abstraction à certain détail.)**

Note De Moiiii : Ouh La la!!! Bonjour! Comment ça va dans vos p'tites vie??? Non je ne suis pas morte, merci de le demander! Je sais que j'ai un pitiiit peu exagéré avec le temps mais que voulez-vous, Les études d'abord! J'vous laisse lire!

-xx-

Citation

« On nait on vit on aime on meurt. Ouais, palpitant.»

Drago _______________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 4**

**_*_*_**

**EXTRAIT DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_**22 Octobre**_

FLEUR DELACOUR RETROUVÉ DANS DES CRCONSTANCES IMPRÉVISIBLES… DANS LE PARC DE POUDLARD.

_C'est hier dans le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard que disputait son premier match Grynffondor-Serpentard que Fleur Delacour, marié à Bill Weasley depuis le 1__er__ septembre dernier, disparue depuis le 19 septembre, a été retrouvée. Durant les 20 premières minutes de jeu, une horde de Mangemorts sur balais interrompirent le jeu en terrassant la foule. À Leur départ (juste avant l'arrivée des Aurors) ils jetèrent Mme. Delacour par-dessus le stade (50 mètres) et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou._

_«Je pensais que c'était une autre attaque!!! J'ai été légèrement soulagé pour tout dire! lança le nouveau Professeur de potion.»_

_Heureusement, grâce aux talents de l'exceptionnel Drago Lucius Junior Malefoy, sa chute a été un peu amortit._

_«Je ne suis pas siiii exceptionnel, parfois mes talents fo..»_

Ouais, mon œil la Fouine!

**31 Octobre**

Halloween Funeste pour les Moldus.

«Les _parents de la jeune Hermione Jean Granger, scolarisée à Poudlard, meilleure amie du «Survivant», ont subit une attaque vers 5heures de l'après-midi. Ils sont toujours vivant mais sont en séjour à Ste-Mangouste pour de grave blessures comme plusieurs autre Moldu de leur rue; le Survivant devrait mieux surveiller ses proches (Suite page 14)…»_

Je pars pour Ste-Mangouste à l'instant.

**16 Novembre**

L'ŒIL D'ALASTOR MAUGREY

_Dans un passé récent, l'œil d'Alastor Maugrey (Ex-Disparus) a été retrouvé ; tout le monde pensait à un signe de son meurtre imminent, non, c'était juste un brillant stratagème du vieil Auror que l'Ordre du Phénix a refusé de nous dévoilé. Maintenant retrouvé, il passe un petit séjour à Ste-Mangouste. M. Maugrey a refusé de…_

Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu de peu!

**22 Novembre**

Adhésion Ordre du Phénix : Ouvert à tous?

_Des rumeurs circulent sur le fait que l'Ordre du Phénix a recruté des nouveaux membres, pas n'importe qui, évidemment. La rumeur serait que : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Luna Loovegood, Paravati Patil et Cho Chang, auraient tous récemment adhéré malgré leurs états de Mineurs, à cet organisation. Un recrutement dans le journal? Une Annonce? Rien. Du favoritisme? Sûrement. Mais, n'oublions pas, ce ne sont que des rumeurs… (Suite Page 32.)_

... (Plus de détail plus tard, y'a du bruit dehors.)

**2 Décembre**

**DISPARITON MYSTÉRIEUSE DU «SURVIVANT».**

_C'est hier que la directrice de l'école Poudlard a déclaré dans une panique générale que M. Harry Potter, M. Ron Weasley avait disparu. Cherchant durant 4 heures de temps, les jeunes garçons ne réapparaissent pas. Ce n'est qu'a 2h ce matin qu'il revienne. Quand Nous avons interrogé la directrice Mrs. McGonagall sur leur disparition, elle nous a répondu que la raison de cette escapade est confidentielle. Bien sûr._

Je-Vais-Les-Tuer tout simplement dans la seconde où ils vont entrer dans leur dortoir.

**12 Décembre**

**Disparition du trio.**

_C'est le 10 décembre de le trio de M. Potter a officiellement disparu. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace d'eux et la directrice ne sait rien. Suite page 2._

D'accord, je sais, explications nécessairement nécessaires car tu dois te dires :  
Gne?!

Donc, il y a euh… un mois(?), Harry et Ginny ont rompu. Arrête de te plaindre, oui c'est nécessaire que je parle de l'histoire d'amour de me amies ok? Bon laisse moi continuer ou je te jette dans les cachots des Serpentards! Donc, lors de leurs ruptures j'ai comme dirais… pété les plombs, oui bon ok, ça va j'avais pas de raison de le faire mais je l'ai fait alors chut! Alors là Harry a explosé et nous a tout avoué (nous comprenant Ron et moi même si l'autre roux était caché dans la salle de bain et est entré dans le dortoir armé d'une simple serviette de bain en criant comme un débile mental : T'AS ROMPU AVEC GINNY?). ce qu'il complotait avec lui-même depuis juin dernier. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry a décrété qu'il était de son devoir de retrouvé les Horcruxes et qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard. Après de nombreuses engueulade et crises de larmes, Harry a décidé de rester à l'école et d'entreprendre sa mission (nda : Pour les québecois qui ont vu dans une galaxie près de chez nous, entendez le mission qui se répete en regardant vers la droite (À moins que ce soit la gauche…) XD) à l'été, ou, en cas grave, pendant l'année. Donc, les attaques se sont répercutés de temps à autre mais rien de bien "graves ". Personne ne remarquait qu'Harry déprimait un peu plus à chaque mort. Le décès de M. Weasley et de la jumelle Patil la tellement affecté, qu'il a décidé qu'il était temps d'agir. Il a donc plaqué Ginny (pour X raison qu'il ne veut toujours pas nous dire).  
Après ça, il nous a expliqué qu'on devait absolument partir pour aller chercher les Horcruxes. Alors petite reconstitution de notre rencontre avec Mcgonagall :

_**FLASHBACK :  
On avait prit rendez-vous pour rencontrer notre professeur de métamorphose à 4hPM.**_

3h50  
_  
Harry : Vous avez vu comment Malefoy t'as maté tout à l'heure??_

L'idiot roux : T'es sûre que vous ne faisiez que parler?!

Moi rougissante : Arrêtez tous les deux! D'ailleurs, on n'avait pas décrété qu'on laissait tomber?! Qu'on avait des choses plus importantes à faire comme… Sauver le monde??!!

Poil de carotte ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez : 'Mione, pourrais-tu dire à Harry que je suis prêt à lui pardonner d'avoir brisé le cœur de ma sœur si il veut entendre ma théorie sur Malefoy et toi? S'il s'excuse bien sûr.

Balafré à lunette n'ayant pas plus de cervelle : Hermichou, pourrais-tu dire à l'autre roux que j'ai un très bon plan pour Malefoy et que s'il s'excuse et arrête de délirer je pourrais peut-être lui pardonner?  
*Bruit de taloche*

Moi : Taisez-vous donc bande d'accaparé par leur petite personne!! (Clin d'œil Léa_)._

Les deux idiots qui ne se parlent plus : Oui madame.

*Bruit de taloches*.

Prof : Miss Granger je me demandais bien quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider à faire ce que je veux tant faire à chaque cours!

Je souris.

Prof : Entrez-donc, vous aviez à me parler?

Harry en reprenant son sérieux : Donc, Mme., nous trois voulions vous demander de nous couvrir dans notre fuite.

Prof : Fuite?!

Ron Leroux (_) : Bah oui, vous savez… la mission de Dumbledore._

_Moi : Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous allons partir du château pendant les vacances de Noël, mais, les sorciers eux, penseront que nous seront déjà partit disons, dans le Londres Moldu. À de mettons : Nous prenons le Magicobus à Partir de Poudlard. Tout le monde nous dévisage et quand on débarque, on disparait de la population. Tout cela passe dans le journal et BAM! tous le monde au courant de notre «disparition»! Comme ça, quand on partira vraiment, ce sera plus facile pour nous de passer incognito…! Vous comprenez?_

Mcgonagall eut l'air de s'étrangler.

Elle : Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sérieux là?

Harry : Si, si. D'ailleurs, vous allez nous cacher.

Prof : M. Potter, je n'accepte pas que vous me donniez des ordres! D'ailleurs, votre plan est nul! Bon pour les poubelles!

Ron : Pardon?

Prof : Si vous voulez à ce point avoir l'air disparu, il faudrait quelque chose de plus dramatique! De plus spectaculaire!

Nous regardions notre professeur avec des yeux rond.

Harry : Mais vous voulez dire que…

Prof en chuchotant : Un instant Potter. Assurdiato!

_Quoi???!!!_

Prof : Vous pensiez être les seuls à le savoir ce sort? Bref, ce que je disais…

Une demi-heure plus tard, notre plan diabolique avec Mcgo (?!) était arrangé. Nous allions attaquer des Mangemorts (Ordre du Phénix déguisé en méchant) dans le parc de Poudlard et ensuite disparaître avec un Portoloin (Bureau de Mcgo). La nouvelle va courir pendant que nous allons être bien installé dans la salle-sur-demande en train d'organiser notre départ avec l'Ordre… Surpris des idées machiavéliques de Mcgo? Oui.

**De retour à tout de suite.**

Donc? Tout s'est bien passé même que Tonks déguisé en Bellatrix (en fait ça ne servait totalement à rien parce que elle avait un masque et une cape…) m'a attaqué la jambe gauche. Rien de grave juste une entaille (qui pissait le sang). Tonks a tellement été surprise qu'elle s'est arrêtée pendant une demi seconde. Elle vient de m'envoyer un Patronus pour s'excuser (Meh rapport?!).

**13 Décembre  
12h  
Total emmerdement.**

Bon, c'est bien beau être dans le gros confort, n'empêche que… Je m'emmerde solide ici! On (Harry, Ron et moi) est dans un genre de petit appartement dans la salle-sur-demande avec un mot de passe pour rentrer. Oui, oui c'est bien et confortable mais, c'est plate!!!!!!!!! Le soir (minuit!!!!!!!!) les profs viennent faire leur cours et repartent. Je passe mes journées à faire mes devoirs et à lire seule parce qu'Harry et Ron ne se parlent plus. J'ai tellement tout essayé ! Rien à faire! Ron boude dans son coin en pratiquant ses sortilèges et Harry lui, révise le plan à longueur de journée. Ils viennent me parler (séparément) quelque fois mais pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas aller voir Ginny, Neville, Parvati ou n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'ils pensent tous qu'on est partit. Je regrette presque Malefoy! Presque! Enfin, un peu plus…

**************

**14h.**

La nuit, je revois notre "bataille". Toute les scènes une par une! Celle qui m'accroche, c'est quand le sort de Tonks a dévié sur moi. Quand je me suis effondré par terre et que j'ai tourné la tête vers les fenêtres, j'ai vu Ginny hurlé et se débattre de tous ceux qui la retenait pour ne pas venir à mon secours. Son regard a croisé le mien et j'y ai lu de prendre soin de son frère et de Harry, surtout lui, parce qu'il prend ses décisions sur un coup de tête. Elle m'a aussi dit (toujours par le regard) de faire attention à moi et qu'elle m'aimait. C'est à ce moment, qu'Harry et Ron se sont jetés sur moi avec le Portoloin.  
Quand tout le monde nous a rejoints dans le bureau de la directrice, ils ont barrés celui-ci avec des enchantements presque aussi puissant que celui de Poudlard.

Harry et Ron me criait après comme quoi j'aurais pu mourir de cet inattention et que j'étais bien chanceuse que le sort ai touché ma jambe.  
Après m'avoir bien engueulé ils ont commencé a s'acharner sur Tonks en lui disant qu'elle était bien crédible avec tous ses beaux sorts mais de ne pas oublier que c'était une mise en scène.  
Bien sûr Remus est intervenu quand il a vu que Tonks s'était mise à pleurer. Bref, Remus criait après Harry qui criait après moi qui criait après Ron qui criait après Tonks qui criait après Remus de ne pas s'en mêlé. Ensuite, Mcgo criait après tous ceux qui se criait après pour qu'ils se taisent et Fol-œil criait après Mcgo pour qu'elles les laissent régler leur affaire sans qu'une vieille chatte comme elle vienne les déranger. Quand Kingsley (!!?) a commencé à crier après Maugrey, on a tous entendu un: ASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! Croyez-le où pas, mais le portrait de Dumbledore nous a hurlé après!!!

*************************************************

**18h**

- Hermione, je peux te parler? entendis-je de l'autre bord de la salle-de-bain.

- Oui, entre Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? dit-il septique devant l'algue rose que j'étendais sur ma plaie.

- C'est du _Néofactis _Neandertalien. Une sorte d'algue qui guéri les plaies du à un Sortilège. Ça se fond dans la peau comme une nouvelle couche de peau. C'est douloureux mais efficace. Regarde.

Je pris un petit bout d'algue et l'étalai sur ma plaie. Une brulure intense s'empara de moi. J'étouffai un petit cri mais la brûlure s'atténua quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu vois?

- Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. dit Harry.

- Oui?

- Penses-tu que… qu'après la guerre – si je survis- Ginny va encore vouloir de moi?

Je restai bouche-bée. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le réconfort? Imbécile!!  
Je lui balançai une taloche.

- Non mais quel idiot tu fais Harry James Potter!!! Si Ginny veut bien t'adresser la parole après la guerre, compte toi chanceux!!! lui criais-je

- Qu…quoi?

Re taloche.

- Non mais, ça ne se fait pas Harry, joué avec le cœur de Ginny!!!

- Tu n'as AUCUNE idée de ce que ça m'a fait de devoir la plaquer Hermione! Tu penses que s'est facile avoir tout le poids du monde sur moi???!!! Je dois TOUT faire alors J'AI le DROIT de faire ce qu'il me plait!!!!

IMBÉCILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taloche d'une force surhumaine.

- Justement Harry, commençais-je. C'est fini ton _One man show, _tu as nous, tes amis pour t'aider, tu as les Weasley - ta famille, l'Ordre. Ouvre tes yeux bon sang! Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde! Je le SAIS que ta vie n'est pas facile, JE-LE-SAIS. Je n'ai pas passé 7 ans sans rien essayer de faire! Essaye au moins d'avoir l'esprit ouvert! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas le grand Harry Potter qu'on ne peut pas savoir des choses! Par les caleçons de Merlin, je commence à comprendre Malefoy! finissais-je en me levant et en me dirigeant violament vers la porte.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis! hurla-t-il.

- SI J'EN AI UNE IDÉE HARRY, D'AILLEURS ON EN A TOUS UNE IDÉE SAUF QUE QUAND ON ESSAYE DE T'AIDER, VOICI CE QUI NOUS ATTEND, UN HÉRO NARCISSIQUE ACCAPARÉ DE SA PETITE PERSONNE!  
Puis je claquai-la porte et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.  
J'entrai en bardassent dans ma chambre en m'emparant d'une petite feuille.

_Ginny, _écrivais-je

_Je suis désolé de ce départ précipité. Oui je vais bien, ces idiots d'Harry et Ron aussi d'ailleurs (malheureusement). Ils ne se parlent toujours pas mais je crois qu'ils devront être obligé de coopérer pareil donc…Sinon Merci pour tous les muffins que tu m'as aidé à voler la veille du départ. Le sort a très bien fonctionné! Sauf que les garçons sont un petit peu tanné de manger tout à saveur de muffin! Tu connais Ron, il ne se plaint pas trop tant qu'il y a nourriture et eau. Bébé gâté. Bref, je t'envoie ce message pour dire que je suis plus proche que tu ne le penses, que je t'aime plus que tu ne le penses et que j'ai hâte de te revoir!_

PS : Désolé du manque de précision.

PPS : _**Le 22 décembre rends-toi avec Luna et Neville dans le bureau à Mcgo à 23h pile.**_

_Fait attention à toi et détruis ceci._

Hermy.

J'appelai Hedwige et lui donnai la lettre.

**20 Décembre.  
21h  
Dans le salon avec les imbéciles.**

C'est Noël dans 5 jours. Le réveillon dans 4. Le réveillon du nouvel an dans 11. Harry et Ron ne sa parlent toujours pas. Les journées sont toujours aussi plates. Harry me boude encore. Je boude encore Harry. Ron a faim. Ron a soif. Ron est trop paresseux pour se lever. Ron déteste les muffins. Ron cherche de l'attention. Ron tape sur le système. Ron a été frappé. Ron se plaint d'avoir été frappé. Ron est ignoré. Ron se plain d'être ignoré. Ron est encore une fois ignoré. Ron se plain. Ron reçoit un dictionnaire sur la tête. Ron se plain d'avoir reçu un dictionnaire sur la tête. Ron est Stupéfixé.

**____________________________________________**

Bonjour Bonjour! Je sais que j'ai posté avec un énormous retard et qu'en PLUS je n'ai pas fini le mois de Décembre (on est rendu en Février(le 13 c'est ma fête :D)) mais je voulais vous poster au plus vite. Je vous promet que la fin de décembre sera pour bientôt!  
  
Qu'Hermione vous garde.

Sara  
-xx-


End file.
